Patent Document 1 discloses a touch sensor-equipped display device that includes touch drive electrodes and touch detection electrodes. In this touch sensor-equipped display device, touch drive electrodes extend in a direction parallel to a direction in which scanning signal lines for driving pixel electrodes extend, and the touch detection electrodes extend in a direction vertical to the direction in which scanning signal lines extend. Further, between adjacent ones of the touch detection electrodes, dummy electrodes are provided so that the touch detection electrodes become unnoticeable to the human eyes.
Here, in a case where the dummy electrode is provided across a plurality of the touch drive electrodes, there is a possibility that signals supplied to the touch drive electrodes could mix via the dummy electrode. The dummy electrode, therefore, is divided at least not to be provided across a plurality of the touch drive electrodes.